You're not alone
by Reaper's Shadow
Summary: Shinn/Luna fic. Set after episode 46. Shinn is troubled by Luna's last words and thinks that he may not be able to protect her. Luna confronts him and that's when things get real interesting...


This story is my first true attempt at a lemon and it is set after episode 46. Special thanks goes out to Hunty, who has assisted me with this story. Be sure to check out her story "A family apart."

Be sure to review!

Disclaimer: If I don't own Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy, what makes you think I own Gundam Seed Destiny!?

**You're not alone**

The Minerva drifted in the middle of space while everyone was sleeping. Even though it was the day after Djibril's death, everyone on board the ship was weary after their final battle with Djibril and LOGOS. After a battle like that, they all deserved a goodnight's rest. But there were two soldiers who were unable to rest.

One of those soldiers was none other than Shinn Asuka, the ace pilot of the Destiny. He turned around in his bed for about the millionth time in the middle of the night. He had been like this ever since Lunamaria had told him that killing Athrun and Meyrin wasn't his fault earlier today after he was done target practicing with Rey.

Lunamaria had never even blamed him about the incident. Hell, she actually comforted Shinn instead of taking her anger out on him. But Shinn did blame himself for it, even though it was just an order. He couldn't get over what he had done.

After finding out that Athrun and Meyrin actually survived his attack, part of him was relieved that he didn't kill Luna's sister, but the other part of him loathed Athrun for betraying them. He had actually respected Athrun, though he never really showed it due to his own arrogance. So it was only natural that he would be furious about his betrayal to ZAFT.

Meyrin on the other hand was a different case. Shinn did not want to kill her along with Athrun, even if she was a traitor. She was Lunamaria's only family and he practically killed her just because of an order. How could she possibly forgive him for that?

Sadness and guilt racked Shinn's entire body as he turned over again, slamming his own face into his pillow. No matter what he did, he would never forget about it.

And now that they are alive, he just wants to finish of the pilot Freedom and Athrun, to put an end to their lives. To him, they are nothing more than a threat that must be stopped. He kept wondering how he could even beat them in their new mobile suits, but there was one thing that kept blocking his train of thought.

He turned his entire body around and stared at the ceiling.

"Luna…" He whispered to himself the name of the girl that he loved.

His feelings for Stella were strong, but lately, his feelings for Luna kept growing stronger. He started to immediately notice it when he actually kissed Luna before they went to attack Heaven's Base. He wanted to be with her, but it didn't seem right to him. After all, he still had feelings for Stella and didn't want her to get hurt even more. But he still wanted to protect her.

Shinn just couldn't let her get involve with the fight with Athrun and the Freedom. He was afraid he might lose her just like with Mayu and Stella. He fell into a deep depression after they died and it turned him bitter and vengeful. There was no possible way he could endure another loss like that ever again. He vowed that he would protect the Impulse, Luna, the Minerva, and the Plants. And that is exactly what he plans to do, even if it costs him his life. But how could he do that if Lunamaria keeps interfering with his thoughts?

He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. "What should I do?"

"For starters, go to sleep." said a calm, yet annoyed voice.

Shinn immediately sat up and looked at the source of the voice. It was none other than Rey and he notice that he looked a little cranky. And it's hard to tell how he is due to his emotionless face.

"Rey." Shinn put a hand to his face. "Am I that loud?"

"Not really, but it is starting to get a little irritating." stated the Legend pilot. He sat up and looked at Shinn. "We can't win a battle if you're not focused or if we're not asleep to rest." Shinn looked away from him. "This is about Lunamaria isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well you did say her name so I only assumed that she had something to do with your behavior." Rey lay back down on his bed. "I know it's hard for you two to make up after everything, especially with the incident with Athrun, but you have to look past it. We did make the right the decision that day. Otherwise, we will all lose. It was an order and we had no choice but to eliminate them, but that doesn't mean you two have to be at each other's throats. You were and still are friends, right?"

Shinn looked back at him, surprised by Rey's behavior. Then again, this wasn't nearly as surprising when he helped Shinn take Stella out of the Minerva.

"Don't forget, Shinn. You are one of the ace pilots on board the Minerva, so we need you to be in top condition. Same goes for Lunamaria as well. Just go and make things right with her. But more importantly…" Rey turned his back on Shinn while still lying down. He yawned, clearly tired from lecturing him. "Just let me go to sleep as well. I'm extremely tired."

Shinn smiled at Rey. "Thanks Rey."

Rey couldn't hear him as he fell into a deep sleep.

Shinn got dressed in his red uniform and decided to go gaze at the stars before he would actually talk to Luna. Hopefully he could think of something to say to the magenta haired girl. Then again, what could he possibly say to her?

--

Lunamaria Hawke sat on the edge of her bed with her hands on her face. She didn't know how long she had been like this. Nor did she care. Not even the praise of managing to take down LOGOS was enough to get the young pilot out of her slump.

The only reason she was like this in the first place was because of Shinn. She wanted to blame Shinn for the incident with Meyrin and Athrun, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Shinn has already lost his family and the extended girl so she couldn't imagine what kind of shape he had to be in. So instead, Luna blamed LOGOS and Athrun, trying to make herself believe that it was their fault.

She was even scared of Shinn when he actually said that he would protect her. It wasn't the fact that she was afraid to die at the time. She trusts Shinn's abilities and was glad that he was protective. But she was afraid of what might happen if he lets his desire for revenge take over him. Luna saw the hatred and malice in his eyes when he crossed swords with the Freedom and she never wanted to witness that again.

Luna knew there was only one thing to do now: Face Shinn once and for all, but not in combat of course. She knew that she had feelings for the raven-haired boy for a long time, even before he actually mustered up the courage to kiss her so it was only natural that her heart would be breaking by now. She had to show him that he isn't alone anymore.

She lifted her head up, silent tears running down her face. "Shinn… I don't want you to go through that again. I can't bear to see you like that again. You are not alone in this."

She wiped her tears away and got up from her bed. After getting dressed in her red uniform, she left her room, hoping to find Shinn.

After leaving her quarters, she walked for a little bit and saw the stars outside. None of them never really bothered to look at the stars since they were always busy fighting, so she decided to sit by the window and enjoy the view for awhile.

--

Shinn walked through the corridors of the Minerva. The ship did look like something out of a sci-fi alien horror flick. He eventually made it to his destination, but there was someone there. A certain someone he wanted to see. He sighed and figured that he might as well end this.

Luna sat by the window and looked at the stars. She hadn't even noticed Shinn until he put his hand on her shoulder. Luna turned her head and gave him a small, sad smile. She jumped off and looked into his ruby-colored eyes.

The expression on his face turned serious. "Luna…I have to know."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Know about what, Shinn?"

"Why don't you hate me?" Shinn looked down at the ground. His hands balled up to fists by his side. "I almost killed Athrun and we still don't know if Meyrin is still alive. But when we all thought that they were dead, you comforted me instead of yelling or hating me. Why?"

Luna put her arms on his shoulders in comfort. "I already told you, Shinn. I don't blame you. It was LOGOS that made them…"

"No!" snapped Shinn as he shook her away. "I could have just captured them and brought them here, but instead I flat out tried to murder them! All because of an order! I took away someone very precious from you and yet you still act like everything is okay!?"

It was Luna's turn to snap. How could Shinn say something like that to her? "I do not! I can never get it out of my head. As a matter of fact, if I never knew you, I would have blamed you in a heartbeat! I would have hated you or maybe even killed you by now!" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "But guess what! I do know you and what you've been through. And I can't bear to see you like that again!"

"Luna…" Shinn stared deep into her blue eyes, but quickly turned away. Looking into her eyes reminded him of Stella and how he had failed to save her. He mentally cursed himself for thinking about her while talking to Luna.

"I don't want to see you like that ever again." She hugged Shinn while his back was turned away from her. A feeling of warmness spread throughout their bodies. "It hurts my heart and I know you can't forget everything, but you have to try and move on. You can be forgiven…"

"No." His tone was devoid of all emotion. "I can never be forgiven and you know it." Luna's arms slid off of him. That warmness had now turned into a bitter coldness. "Just do whatever you want to do to me that will make you feel better, Luna. I deserve it."

Tears fell down Luna's cheeks. "You don't deserve to suffer anymore! Besides, I can't hurt someone I love."

Shinn turned around, but didn't look back at her. He looked at the stars outside.

"I don't care if you loved that girl or if you still do. But I'm still your friend Shinn. No matter what happens, I will still love you." Luna hugged Shinn and smiled when he actually returned it. He brushed off Luna's tears with one hand. "I meant what I said. Don't worry about it anymore." She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "You're not alone."

Shinn looked away again, trying to avoid her gaze. Looking at her like that made him feel like a jerk inside. There was no way he could stop worrying about this. "I can't. Not after everything we've been through. There's nothing that can make me forget."

"Shinn…" Lunamaria used her hand to turn his head to face her. She smiled sadly as her lips were about to touch Shinn's. She knew that what she was about to do, but as long as it was with Shinn, it would be worth it. "Please let me help you forget everything. Just for tonight…"

Before Shinn could protest, Lunamaria had closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips gently against Shinn's mouth. He started to resist at first and Luna could sense it, but with every kiss she delivered, the less he tried to oppose it. Soon Shinn started to return them with equal force when Luna's entire body was pressed against him, feeling her warmth from her as she crossed her legs between his. He wrapped his arms around Luna's shoulders and brought her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

This continued for about a few more seconds before they began to hunger for more from each other. They briefly broke apart only to kiss again. Their tongues were coiled around each other and explored the other's mouth. It soon became like an endless waltz inside. Their body temperature had increased dramatically as they continued to explore each other's mouths; tasting each other like there was no tomorrow.

He had never felt this kind of feeling before in his life. The last time they kissed he felt that maybe there was something, but now, it felt right. All of his thoughts were pushed aside as he unconsciously leaned Luna against the wall while continuing to kiss her. His kisses soon trailed down her neck.

Luna sighed with pleasure as she felt the cool, burning sensation. She shifted herself for Shinn to have better access, but her jacket was blocking his path. She unbuttoned it and it fell to the floor as Shinn continued to leave his trail. Luna continued to moan slightly before reaching for his jacket. After a couple of mistakes of touching the medals on it, she finally managed to unbutton it and saw that it had fallen down to the ground.

Unfortunately for her, she had to temporarily stop him. She tried to manage to speak while he was continuing. "Shinn…"

Shinn stopped as soon as he heard Luna call him. He looked up to see her worried face.

"We can't be caught here. Who knows what will happen, even if you are a member of Faith."

Shinn suddenly remembered about that little rule that says no sexual relations on the ship, even though he heard about that rumor about the captain and the chairman happened. He mentally cursed in his head, but suddenly got an idea. He bent down and picked up both of their jackets and slung them over his shoulder. Luna was wondering what he was planning, but Shinn interrupted her thoughts when he scooped her up in his arms.

She squealed in surprised and looked up at him, a hint of red on her cheeks. "What are you doing? We can't go to your room! Rey's there!"

"I know." He walked towards the dark corridors. "We're going to your room." Although he still couldn't believe that he was doing this, he didn't care anymore. He did want to forget everything for at least one night.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. And judging by how hard it was beating, he was clearly either excited or afraid.

Shinn made it to her room without getting detected by anyone; that was the last thing they needed to happen to them. He set Luna down and she opened the door. Shinn swept her up again and carried Luna to her bed. He gently laid her down and threw the jackets somewhere in the room. He turned around and was thrown back a little when Luna wrapped her arms around him and dragged him back to her bed.

Luna accidently tripped on something and they both fell onto the bed. They looked into each other's eyes before resuming their kiss. Their tongues collided once more, trying to gain dominance over the other. Luna was the one to finally give in and moaned as Shinn repeated his earlier actions. She didn't want this feeling to stop.

As Luna was being kissed, Shinn slid his hand underneath her shirt. He unclipped the strap to her bra and pulled it off. They broke the kiss temporarily to take off their shirts and threw them away.

Shinn looked at Luna's body and stopped to admire her. "You're beautiful…"

Luna blushed after hearing that as she marveled at his body had a few minor cuts. She figured that those were caused in some of the more extreme mobile suit battles.

Her thought were interrupted again when Shinn started to kiss her neck, sucking and licking every bit of her flesh. His hands traveled down to Luna's breasts and grasped them in his hands, massaging them as soon as he touched them. Her breasts were soft and lovely to stroke. Luna moaned at his touch, feeling pleasure from her breasts as his hands still cupped them, pinching the hard pebble-like nipples.

Luna's hands felt Shinn's hard and smooth abs; those military training lessons at ZAFT really paid off. She left a trail of fire as she traced them, making Shinn moan.

Shinn smirked and responded by moving his attention back to her breasts. Luna gasped and squirmed loudly from the sensation as he licked her nipples gently. She shivered, feeling the familiar hot and tingly places she had felt when they were kissing.

Luna wasted no time in reaching down his pants and grasping Shinn's phallus. Her touch was steady and firm. Shinn's mind was nothing but a blur of mindless pleasure. He gasped loudly as she continued to stroke it; not like there were any other options in her position. Luna eventually let go and started unbuckling his belt. Shinn noticed this and reached for her skirt. They both discarded their clothing and Shinn pinned her down on the bed. He bent down and recaptured her with his lips.

He moved his hand downwards, tracing a line down her thighs before pushing two fingers between her legs. He was slightly bemused at the sensation. It was as if his fingers were being dipped into some thick, warm liquid.

But for Luna, the feeling was electric. All of the nerves in her body went ablaze. She gave a soft cry of delight as he continued, her breathing becoming more ragged. Seeing that she was enjoying this, he went even lower and spread her legs. He lowered his head and began to try to use his tongue. She cried out loudly as he did that. Shinn looked up, concerned.

Her flushed face moved slightly to look at him. "Don't worry, Shinn. Please don't stop."

He nodded and returned to his previous actions. Luna could hardly believe the onslaught on her senses. Her entire body felt completely energized, a maddening, but at the same time luxurious tingle traveling up her body. Another cry was let out of her mouth as she threw her head back, giving herself to the waves of bliss moving through her.

He stopped and moved back up to gazed down at her. She lay still there with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and they both smiled at each other. They never knew they would be this happy in each other's company.

Luna suddenly gripped Shinn's shoulders. "Shinn…I want you in me."

Shinn's eyes widened. "But what about…"

She smiled sadly. Even in the middle of love making he wanted to protect her. "It's all right. I'll be just fine, Shinn."

"I'm nervous about that part, but I was actually referring to the fact that I don't have protection."

Luna raised an eyebrow before realizing what he meant. They certainly couldn't get Luna pregnant in the middle of a war now can they? She reached for the drawer and found that there was a box of condoms. She took one out and handed it to Shinn.

Shinn looked at her skeptically. "Why do you have all of those?"

Luna glared at him. "It's not what you think! Meyrin gave them to me ever since we attended the academy." Tears stung her eyes. "She gave them to me in case of something like this."

Shinn saw the sadness in her eyes and kissed her on the lips. She let the tears roll down her face and kissed him back. Shinn slowly broke away from Luna and put on the sheathe.

He positioned himself above Luna and slowly entered her. She gave out a small cry of pain and grasped Shinn's back and shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, but he barely even felt them. Shinn gently kissed her face as if he was apologizing and easing her pain. The pain subsided, and then all she felt was him within her. Sensing she was ready, he slowly pulled himself out, and then thrust back into her, repeating the motion slowly. He began to pant, the sensations intensifying with his movements. Her cries were louder now, moans and gasps of satisfaction. His hands moved up her thighs, to stroke and caress her breasts. Luna was lost in a deep bliss as she continued to cry out.

Shinn started to hasten his pace against her. Luna arched her back, moving her hips to his in a fast rhythm. Luna gasped again, the heat within her now at boiling point, the pleasure higher than anything she thought possible. Neither one of them felt they could take much more of this, even if they were trained soldiers. Then it happened.

"SHINN!"

"LUNA!"

They were both overcome by a massive burst of bliss, one strong enough to send their bodies floating on air. Everything around them no longer existed. No more deaths, no more wars, no more sadness. There was only Shinn and Luna, holding each other lovingly.

Their strength disappeared from their bodies and Luna collapsed on the bed with Shinn falling to her side, both of them breathing heavily for air. Although it had let them completely drained, the feeling was worth it. They couldn't even describe what they felt.

"Wow… that was…incredible…" Luna said in between breaths.

"Yeah…" Shinn got up and smiled at her, happier than ever. "Thank you, Luna."

Luna got up and hugged Shinn. "Don't worry about it, Shinn. I told you that I really do forgive you. And you aren't alone anymore." She stared into his eyes and smiled. "I love you, Shinn."

"I love you too, Luna." He moved his head closer and captured Luna's lips with his own. They both lay down together and slept in each other's arms.

Luna knew that Shinn would probably remember everything tomorrow, but she knew he would never forget this night.

The End

--

**Author's notes:** So how was it? Give me your honest reviews to help me improve on these types of stories!

Also, if you like Final Fantasy 7, Devil May Cry series, and the Chrono series, then check out "Final Cross May Cry"!


End file.
